StJimmy
by Lovelylollipop
Summary: Billie has disited to fight with jimmy but was it the right choice?


Chapter 2

lost

When Billie awoke, he noticed he was alone. He crawled out of bed and to his feet. He walked downstairs to find Jimmy polishing his Zip guns.  
"You breath so loudly I could have shot ya in the dark." Jimmy's words startled Billie. Jimmy continued to polish his long line of weapons. Billie stood there twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Are you mad?" Billie finally spoke.

"Depends," Jimmy said shortly.

"It's about last night." Billie said shyly. Jimmy didn't reply to his question. Billie looked down to the floor and sniffed.

"Jesus, you cry a lot." Jimmy spoke coldly. Billie stopped in a mid sniff.

"I'm sorry."

"You apologize a lot too." Jimmy placed a hand on Billie's head and ruffled his already messy hair. Billie looked up to meet Jimmy's gaze. Jimmy seemed upset, but then his expression slowly turned into a smile. Billie copied his smile and gave a small giggle. Jimmy jumped from his chair and grabbed Billie in a large hug. Billie wrapped his arms around him as well. Jimmy placed Billie back on the ground and looked him in the eyes, his look serious again. "I promise I'll never hurt you or let anyone hurt you." A small blush spread across Billie's face. Jimmy smiled to the boy and then walked back to his chair. He looked down at all the newly polished weapons. He slowly picked them up one by one. Billie watched in awe, he had never seen so many weapons in one place. He cleared his throat and looked at Jimmy.

"So… you really think you can win?"

"Yes…but we're all gonna have to work together." Billie gave a small salute.

"Yes sir!" he joked a little. Jimmy swung around to face him.

"That's something you don't joke about." Billie was quiet. He didn't mean to mock him. Jimmy walked over to a small microphone. "Everyone, meet down in the main hall." His word seemed to echo. A moment passed and slowly people began to appear. They all stood in front of him. He looked into the crowed of people before speaking again.

"All right, this is the time, group 7 I want you to infiltrate his home and kill as many guards as possible…" he paused.

"Everyone knows my saying, yes?"

"No blood! No fun!" the crowd cheered. An evil smile spread across Jimmy's face.

"And remember; no one get's left behind!"

"Yes sir!" the group yelled again. The crowed began to break apart, except for a special selection of people. This was group 7. The twenty or so people gathered in a single file line in front of Jimmy. Jimmy handed everyone in that line a small Zip gun.

"What's the plan sir?"

"The only one… is kill everyone but Seth…he's mine," the man nodded and turned to the others, nodded again, and began to walk away. Shortly each man was out of the room and on the street.

"Now what?" Billie said eagerly.

"Well, when the job's done they'll come to me." Billie sighed.

"What do you do for fun around here?"

"We don't; this are life or death times."

"Oh, I see."

"Sorry kid."

"No, it was a stupid question."

"No, no it wasn't," Jimmy paused. "What do you prefer?"

"What do you mean?"

"Knives or guns?" Billie sat and thought.

"I would have to say guns." Jimmy smiled.

"I see," he said quietly. "Well come with me," he continued.

"Remember what happened last?"

"We're not leaving the building." Realizing it would be safe to follow, Billie did. Jimmy took him to a long room with concrete walls. There where small targets placed in the room. Some already had holes in them. Jimmy walked over to a wall and took a gun off of it. He handed it to Billie.

"I want to see how well you can shoot." Billie froze. A lump grew in his throat.

"I've never shot a gun before."

"I'll help you." Billie place the gun on a wooden block, he crouched down on one knee. He then looked up at Jimmy like a lost puppy. Jimmy smiled, he got on one knee behind him and placed his hand on Billie's. Jimmy then placed his head in Billie's neck. Billie face grew red.

"All right, now aim for your target…steady...an, fire!" When Billie heard the word 'fire' he pulled the trigger. The bullet flew from the chamber. Billie looked up to see the damage that had been done. But when he saw the bullet hole, he couldn't help but smile. Even Jimmy was impressed. He gave Billie a small kiss on the neck.

"Nice shooting…" he whispered softly in Billie's ear. Billie gave a light shiver of approval. Jimmy stood down and looked at his student.

"Now try it yourself." Billie closed his eyes for a moment replaying the steps in his mined. He set up just as before, and pulled the trigger. But this time when he pulled the trigger something within him changed. The bullet hit its mark.

"Excellent," Jimmy said with an evil hiss. Billie blinked.

"That was too easy."

"Ah… you've changed."

"What do you mean? I still feel the same..."

"Yes, but when someone gets a hold of a strong weapon, like that one, they just change."

"Did that happen to you?" Jimmy was quiet. He didn't like that question. He turned and started to walk up the stairs.

"Hey! Jimmy wait! I'm sorry…I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know". Once Jimmy was back upstairs he sat in his chair, in his usually position. Billie walked into the room a little later and sat down. To break the silence, Billie started some small talk.

"So…Jimmy..."

"Yeah?"

"What do you prefer, and why?"

"Knives, because you can smell your prey's fear, feel the warmth of their blood, hear their dying breath." Billie felt the same fear he had the other day return to him.

"Billie."

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?" There was a long silence. Billie finally nodded.

"That's good..." he said as he began to dose off. Billie sighed and looked around. There were beer bottles everywhere. He got up and began to clean up. He picked up all the trash on the floor, tables and counters. Several hours later, Jimmy slowly opened his eyes and regained his focus. He looked around and then sat up.

"Billie?"

"Yeah?" He called from the kitchen.

"What happened in here?"

"Well, you fell asleep, so I cleaned up a little."

"The place looks nice." Billie grinned to himself. The sound of running feet could soon be heard from outside. The man that had left hours ago was back in the presence of St. Jimmy. It was the leader of group 7. Blood covered him; he had several bullet and slash wounds. Jimmy sat up right.

"What happened here!?"

"It was an ambush sir," he breathed. "They knew we were coming."

"fk! Where are the rest of your men?"

"Gone!"

"Gone where?!" The longer this conversation continued, the more infuriated Jimmy became.

"He…he has them locked away."

"So, they're not dead."

"No sir! At least I don't think so."

"And you left them behind!"

"Sir! I have a family!"

"Hell if I care!" Jimmy got up and looked at the man. "You know the consequences of breaking my commandments."

"Yes…sir." Jimmy took a large knife from his inner coat pocket and stabbed it into the man's forehead. Billie watched in horror. The man's body fell limp on the ground. Jimmy's hands were stained a bright shade of crimson. He sat down on his chair and began to cry tears of anger. Billie peeked his head out from around the corner. He walked over to Jimmy and hugged him.

"I'll help you get them back".


End file.
